Baby and child carriers made of fabric or other flexible material and wearable by an adult in a hands-free and arms-free manner, with a carried baby or child positioned in front of the adult's torso, are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,467,945, 4,579,264, 4,903,873 and 5,490,620. The baby carrier disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,873 supports a baby or small child in a construction made of a textile mesh material and is said to be useful for support of a baby in an aqueous environment, such as a shower or a swimming pool. The baby carriers disclosed in these patents are adjustable in various ways to be suitable for use by adults of different sizes and statures to support babies and young children of different sizes.
However, many known baby and child carriers cannot be worn in multiple modes, are not especially constructed for use in water and snow, are not easy to use and simple to manufacture, are not comfortable to wear, and are not designed to keep a baby's head safely above water when the baby is positioned in the carrier and the adult wearing the baby carrier is in the water. Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved baby and child carrier that overcomes the problems and limitations associated with known baby and child carriers.